couragefandomcom-20200223-history
A Night at the Katz Motel
A Night at the Katz Motel is part one of the first episode of Season One, which aired November 12, 1999, preceding Cajun Granny Stew. It was written by John R. Dilworth and Irvin S. Bauer, and also directed by Dilworth. Synopsis Muriel, Eustace, and Courage stop at a lonely motel to end their vacation. Unfortunately for them, the hotel is owned by the nefarious Katz, who harbors a penchant for feeding his guests to his beloved pet spiders. Plot The elderly Bagge couple, Eustace and Muriel, check into the Katz Motel on the way home from vacation. They are welcomed by Katz, but are strictly prohibited from bringing in their dog, Courage, under motel policy. He is tied up outside for the night. Meanwhile, the spouses settle into their room, Muriel preparing a bath and Eustace taking a nap. When a venomous spider is mysteriously released onto Courage, he breaks free of his leash. He soon discovers that Katz is not a real manager, and the motel is not that all. In fact, it is all a ruse employed to provide human flesh for Katz's ferociously hungry insect collection. Courage rushes through the halls to find his owners' room, and hears Muriel scream. He enters as she is being attacked by a spider that came from the bath faucet, and is told to wake Eustace. Courage is unable to do so through any means, so he leaves to get help elsewhere. The bed then flips through a hidden compartment, and Eustace has vanished. In the main lobby, the dog is shocked by the lack of people, and checks the Private back room, only to find a web of spiders that have spun the sleeping farmer in a blanket of silk. Courage attempts to liberate him, but Katz appears. Using Eustace as a weapon to stunt Katz's progress, Courage escapes, and hides inside a dark room. This is where Katz keeps his failed experiments in individual jars on endless shelves. His enemy catches up with him, and Courage fights for his life in a game of handball. In the meantime, Muriel manages to wrestle the spider and hurl it into the toilet, before flushing it with her foot. Courage has lost the game, and Katz tries to feed him to a spider, but Muriel arrives and hits him over the head with a badminton racket. The family leaves the motel, very unsatisfied with their service. Gallery Characters *Courage *Muriel *Eustace Villains *Katz *Katz' spiders Quotes *"This looks like a crummy place to end a crummy vacation."—Eustace (first lines) *"I wish you hadn't done that."—Katz (repeated line) *"That's a fancy blanket grandpa has on. Maybe we should get you one."—Muriel (final lines) Trivia *First appearance of Katz and the first villain to appear in the series. *Courage speaks a lot in this episode, in contrast to his later main babbling. *The "Chicken from Outer Space" characters cameos as a rubber duck in Muriel's bathtub. *The Bagges' room number is 666½. *This is one of the few episodes where Muriel actually saves herself instead of Courage usually saving her. *Courage uses a "Dil" brand chainsaw. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1